Que Aun Te Amo
by Barbielove
Summary: yo te esperare...aquí, sentada sobre el suelo en aquel jardín, donde aun vive la flor que broto de nuestro amor, y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí...amor. MI PRIMER SONG FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE!


**Aun Te Amo.**

**Bueno amigas primero que todo, quiero decirles que esta es una pequeña historia que la interpreta una hermosa canción espero les guste amigas!**

—Por favor Artemis!... te lo suplico— Rogaba una hermosa mujer.

—no lo sé, luna…

—Solo di que sí, esa pequeña necesita mi ayuda, amor por favor—volvió a suplicar pero esta vez con lágrimas— sabes que me he encariñado con esa pequeña, si no la adoptan la enviaran a una clínica para locos, y ella no lo está… por favor adoptémosla—dijo con lágrimas.

—Bueno, está bien—dijo resignado, no le gustaba ver a su esposa así— pero explícame eso, ¿cómo que la enviaran a una clínica de locos?.

—lo que sucede es que serena es una niña muy diferente al resto, ella tiene una enfermedad algo extraña, tiene 16 años, y actúa como si tuviera 8 años, pero es muy inteligente sabe lo que hace y no se deja engañar por nadie, esa pequeña solo necesita amor es muy tímida y solo conmigo se deja estar. —Le explico— ella me llamo… mamá…—dijo con lágrimas.

—oh! Cariño ven aquí—y la abrazo y beso su cabeza— la adoptaremos pero hay que decírselo a Darién…

—decirme que?— pregunto un joven muy guapo de 18 años que se encontraba en la entrada del despacho de su padre.

—Darién hijo pasa por favor, tu mamá y yo queremos decirte algo, pero no sabemos cómo lo tomes—le dijo su padre, el solo los miro extraño.

—Bien ¿qué pasa?— dijo sentándose en la silla de su padre. Y mirándolos a ambos.

Después de unos minutos de que su madre le explicara todo, Darién estaba en silencio solo jugaba con un lápiz y miraba la mesa. Sus padres solo lo observaban. Después de tanto silencio al fin se decidió a hablar.

—entonces la adoptaran?— dijo mirándola.

—si…

—bien, pero quiero que sepan que…—dio un gran suspiro y les regalo una hermosa sonrisa—la cuidare como si fuera mi propia hermana, bueno de alguna u otra forma lo será no?

—oh! Darién no sabes lo feliz que me haces!— dijo abrazándolo

—y bien cuando la tendremos aquí en casa?

—mañana mismo iremos a hacer todo el trámite necesario y si dios quiere la tendremos pasado mañana junto a nosotros.

—me parece bien, bueno mamá y papa me voy llego tarde a la universidad! Adiós! —dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

—bueno princesa, bienvenida a casa! —Dijo luna muy emocionada. — te gusta la casa cariño? —ella solo asintió y se aferraba a una muñeca de porcelana, y recorría la casa con la mirada.

—Mamá! Ya está aquí?!—se a Darién que venía bajando las escaleras, cuando llego a la sala se quedó totalmente helado, es que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era un hermoso ángel que vestía un hermoso mini vestido blanco y zapatillas de bailarina del mismo color, tenía un cintillo blanco en su hermoso cabello dorado con risos que caía como cascada por su espalda y unos hermoso ojos azules, quedo total mente hipnotizado, pero salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de su madre.— perdón, me decías mamá?

—Te decía que ella es serena—dijo luna que estaba muy entretenida por la cara que puso su hijo al ver a la pequeña y al parecer la pequeña conejo estaba igual porque no dejaba de ver a Darién.

—Mucho gusto pequeña, yo soy Darién—dijo regalándole una sonrisa y estirando su mano, ella solo le sonrió y lo siguiente sorprendió mucho a Darién y a la luna que miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, es que ella nunca había sido así con nadie, solo con ella, serena abrazaba a Darién con una fuerza impresionante, Darién solo le devolvió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

—Eres tu…—se escuchó decir de la pequeña.

—que dices?—pregunto Darién extrañado

—Eres tu…—volvió a repetir

—serena, hija de que hablas? —dijo luna acercándose a ella.

—él es mi príncipe… el que aparece siempre en mis sueños—dijo muy sonriente.

—oh! Wau…jaja, bueno cariño ven te llevare a conocer tu habitación—dijo luna llevándose a serena y pasando por el lado de su hijo guiñándole un ojo que aún se encontraba en trance.

Darién no sabía, que había pasado, se sentía extrañado, aquella niña le hizo sentir algo extraño muy dentro de él que le causo escalofríos, tenía una sonrisa hermosa, no sabe por qué de un momento a otro se encontró sonriendo como un tonto, pensativo se fue a su habitación.

Después de aquel día, pasaron once meses, once meses en los que Darién no se separaba de serena, siempre se la pasaba con ella, abecés se sentaban en el balcón del cuarto de serena a conversar ella le contaba secretos de una manera muy tierna ya que es como si se las estuviera contando una pequeña de 8 años, Darién la miraba con ternura, avían ocasiones que se sentaban en el gran jardín que tenía la mansión chiba, jugaban juntos, serena corría y Darién tras de ella, serena reía como una niña, a veces se recostaban en el pasto con las manos tomadas y miraban las nubes en el cielo, definitivamente ha sido el año más hermoso para Darién, solo hace unos meses se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado se serena, de su princesa de porcelana como él llamaba, a un recuerda cuando la beso por primera vez y le dijo que la amaba, fue el momento más glorioso de su vida, ya que ella le dijo que también lo amaba, no como una niña si no como una mujer, estaban sentados en el suelo en el jardín y comenzaron a jugar, ella comenzó a correr y él fue tras de ella serena se detuvo en uno de los árboles del pequeño bosque que tenía aquella casa, para poder acompasar su respiración pero no dejaba de reír, cuando Darién la alcanzo se apoyó junto a ella, entonces se miraron y no supo en que momento ocurrió, solo sabía que se encontraba besándola y ella le correspondió, desde ese día nunca se separan hasta aquel día.

Darién recibió una beca para estudiar dos años en la universidad de New York, no podía rechazarla pero no quería dejar a serena, cuando le dio la noticia ella solo se encerró en su habitación y no salía, a no sé qué fuera solo para comer después de eso volvía a su habitación, eso mataba a Darién, hasta que llego el día de que debía partir, estaba en la puerta de su casa despidiéndose de sus padres, se marchaba con un deje de tristeza en su cara, quiso despedirse de ella, mas nada no abrió la puerta de su habitación.

**Cae la lluvia en mí se hace**

**De noche al fin y hoy tu no estas**

**Aquí ya la historia se acabó nuestro libro**

**Se cerró ya no queda nada solo recuerdos y amor.**

Tomo su maleta dispuesto para irse, pero una voz lo detuvo, el solo dejo su maleta en el suelo y se voltio con una sonrisa y lágrimas.

—Darién!— dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y el la recibió gustoso.

—mi princesa…—dijo en un sollozo. —por favor perdóname.

**Puedo verte aquí y sentirte en mi**

**Y aunque ya no estemos juntos yo guardo**

**En mi lo más dulce de tu amor ya lo amargo**

**Se olvidó ya no quiero nada solo que sepas mi amor.**

—no… mi príncipe… tu… tú debes cumplir tus sueños, debes ser el mejor doctor del mundo, recuerda que me prometiste curarme…—dijo ella con lagrimas

—lo se… pero te estoy abandonando, no estoy cumpliendo la promesa de permanecer junto a ti hasta el fin.

—Entonces debes cumplir esta, ve y regresa siendo alguien importante, yo te esperare aquí, sentada sobre el suelo en aquel jardín, nuestro jardín… —dijo tocando sus mejillas.

**Que aun…Te amo (te amo)**

**Que aun…Te espero (te sueño)**

**Y siempre voy a estar aun cuando tu**

**Estés lejos de mí…**

— ¿Me lo prometes?—pidió con lágrimas, este bello príncipe enamorado.

—siempre juntos mi príncipe—dijo apegando su frente con la del.

—siempre juntos mi princesa de porcelana…—dijo antes de besarla, bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres, quienes los miraban con ternura.

**Tu foto en el cajón, tus cartas**

**Y el amor, se fueron con el sol que**

**Una tarde se escondió y que nunca**

**Más volvió y ahora espero aquí sentada**

**En nuestro balcón.**

Después de aquella despedida, ya pasaron dos años, dos años que para ambos enamorados fueron una tortura, serena se había convertido en una hermosa señorita de 18 años, se estaba esforzando mucho para poder lograr madurar y salir con su enfermedad adelante, con la ayuda de sus padres y el apoyo de su amado, sabía perfectamente que cualquier de estos día volvería por eso se pasaba todos los últimos días del año en el jardín esperándolo como se lo prometió.

**Y ahora pienso en ti y tal vez**

**Tú en mí, y en las noches cuando**

**Sueño voy al jardín… donde aún vive**

**La flor que broto de nuestro amor**

**Y quizás mañana vuelva a renacer el sol…**

Darién se encontraba nervioso, estaba hay en el aeropuerto apunto de abordar para volver a casa junto con su familia y su amada, por dios solo quería abrazarla y besarla, extrañaba todo de ella, su sonrisa, su ternura, todo…Luego de unas horas más por fin estaba camino a casa, no encontraba la hora de llegar ya.

Cuando por fin llego saludo a sus padres con un gran abrazo y diciéndoles cuanto los extraño pero algo le extraño, ella, ella no estaba hay como esperaba.

—y serena mamá?— pregunto asustado.

—esa pequeña está en el jardín, va hay desde principios de este mes…—dijo con una sonrisa.

—oh, gracias a Dios! Voy por ella—dijo antes de salir tras su amada.

**Que aun…Te amo (Te amo)**

**Que aun… te espero (te sueño)**

**Y siempre voy a estar aun cuando tu**

**Estés lejos de mí…**

En efectivo hay estaba su princesa, sentada en el suelo, rodeada de rosas, esperando a su amado, no soporte más y la llamo, grito su nombre con una infinita felicidad.

**Yo te esperare, aquí sentada sobre**

**El suelo en aquel jardín**

**Donde a un vive la flor que**

**Broto de nuestro amor y quiero que**

**Sepas que estoy aquí…**

Serena giro su rostro de inmediato, y cuando lo hizo creyó que estaba soñando hay estaba su príncipe parado a unos pocos metros de el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no espero más y corrió hasta llegar a él. Darién la recibió entre sus brazos y la giro, luego la bajo y no espero ni un minuto más y la beso, un beso tan deseado por ambos.

—Has vuelto…—dijo con lágrimas de felicidad

—sí, y no pienso marcharme nunca más, mi vida—dijo acariciando sus mejillas—no sabes cuánto te extrañe mi princesa de porcelana.

—yo te extrañe más que a mi vida…

—Te amo serena… te amo más que a nadie en la vida

—Yo también te amo Darién, y por ti estoy dispuesta a curarme completamente, para ser la mujer que mereces.

—no, a mí no me importa que seas una mujer total mente, te amo así tal y como eres, como mi niña, mi pequeña mujercita—ella solo le regalo una sonrisa y volvieron a fundirse en otro beso.

**Que aun te amo…(te amo)**

**Que aun te espero (te sueño)**

**(aaaaaaaaaaaaa)**

**Yo te esperare…..**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno amigas este es mi primer songfic espero que haya sido de su agrado y por favor comenten no importa si son malos o buenos los comentarios los acepto igual besos y abrazos bey bey.**

**Canción: Aun te amo- Kudai.**


End file.
